the Days of our lives
by robstarshipper
Summary: The teen titan's future.
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans -The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 1 proposal

It had been a great 5 years for the teen titans, the couples relationships stayed really strong.

Starfire woke up excited about Robin taking her to dinner tonight. She didn't know exactly where, but she didn't care too much because all that mattered was that she would be with Robin. Starfire got into the shower and got dressed and went to the common room for breakfast. "Good morning friends" said starfire

"Hey star" said raven and beast boy "hey little lady" said Cyborg "have you seen Robin" asked starfire "right here" said robin, standing right behind

"Good morning" said starfire giving him a kiss. "So can you please tell me where were going" said starfire "nope" said robin trying to resist her eyes because they always made him tell her something or ruin a surprise. "Ok I'll just wait" said starfire in disappointed tone, Robin kissed on her cheek and she changed her whole attitude.

Later that day

Robin had went to his room , and opened his drawer and got a purple velvet box with a engagement ring in it, the ring was a diamond ring with engraved words

(you're my shooting star) robin was so ready to ask starfire the big question, he had been practicing for weeks . he slipped the ring box in his jacket pocket and went to the common room to wait for starfire. "you going to ask her" asked Beast boy and Cyborg while playing Mega monkeys 4 "yep I got it right here" said robin pointing to his jacket pocket "just hope she says yes" said beast boy "of course she will " said cyborg "I was only kidding dude" said beast boy .

Starfire came down the hall in a pink dress similar to the one on date with destiny but a more lighter and a purple purse . "wow" said robin that was all he could say

"are you ready ?" asked starfire , she sounded very excited and could'nt stop staring at her boyfriend and robin couldn't stop staring at her as the two walked out and left. Raven came down the hall . " he's asking her finally" asked raven "yep" said both boys " we have to throw a party" said raven the two boys pauded their game "babe you want to plan a party" said beast boy "yeah" said raven 'are you sure" said Cyborg "no offense but aren't you not the party person" said beast boy "im not but we should still celebrate" said raven "your right" said the two boys . So raven called up Bumblebee , jinx , Argent and kole, and the boys called up Kid Flash , aqua lad and Jericho and started putting the decorations up .

The date

Starfire and robin sat at a reserved area and ate their food and then went and sat at a fountain outside, "starfire" said robin holding both her hands in his

"We have been together for a very long time and I wouldn't want to imagine a day where I couldn't wake up next to you" said robin, robin stood up , knelt down on one knee , "starfire , will you marry me?" asked robin opening the purple velvet box revealing the beautiful diamond ring that glimmered in the moonlight . Starfire began to cry tears of joy , "yes yes yes" said starfire as robin began to slip the ring on her finger they both started to kiss under the moonlight.

Back at the tower

The tower had congratulation banners every where and the guest had arrived but all that was left was the two people the party was for , Starfire and Robin.

"Where are those two" said kole looking out of the window "yeah where are those two" said bumblebee "we don't know?" said the stressed out titans

Im tracking them through their communicators their 1 minute away , when the the couple walked through the door they saw all the decorations and a cake and also all their friends. "Congratulations" said all of them . "thank you" they both said .immediately starfire hugged all of her friends and her best friends and enjoyed the party.

Wow that took some time to write I hope this was good please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Teen titans- The Days of Our Lives

The dates are not going by now

Chapter 2 Preparations

Robin and Starfire decided the date of the wedding was going to be June 3rd at the church.

They were both equally excited.

Raven was going to be the maid of honor and Kole, Argent, Bumble bee and jinx were going to be the bride's maids

And Beast boy was going to be Robin's best man. All the plans had been set.

"I must call Galfore" said starfire "I've got to call Bruce" said robin as they both began to call their relatives.

Raven had been helping with the planning of her best friend's wedding and hoped if beast boy and her self ever got engaged starfire would do the same for her.

Wedding dress shopping

Starfire had took her bride maids and her maid of honor to the bridal shop to help her pick out her wedding dress and to look at their dresses.

Starfire walked into a room of white Cinderella type dresses she loved them all but could only pick one. "How about this one" said starfire?

" it's just not you" said kole "I agree" said argent " I also agree" said bumblebee "nope" said raven and jinx . Starfire walked into the dressing room and changed and came out, "this one" said starfire "no" said the rest of the girls. Starfire knew that dress 3 was the one, it was gorgeous it was a strapless dress that had a Cinderella bottom it was gorgeous. Starfire walked out in the dress, "this one" said starfire "that's the dress" said Kole "yes that dress is gorgeous" said argent and jinx

"Girl you look beautiful" said bumble bee "wow" said raven "thank you friends" said starfire. Now it was the girls turn, starfire changed out of her dress and told the lady that the dress was the dress she wanted and the lady reserved the dress under her name. Starfire chose a dark purple dress for the girls, all 5 girls walked out with their dresses on they looked great, so the lady put all of the dresses under star fire's name and then went shoe shopping. Starfire chose white pumps that would perfectly go with the dress that she picked out and the girls picked out dark purple pumps to match their dresses.

Tuxedo shopping

Robin had taken the guys to a shop to pick their suits out. Robin's suit was black with a white shirt underneath the same as any grooms suit and the rest of the guys had a black suit with dark purple ties to match their dates. Argent and Aqua lad were going together, Kole and Jericho, Cyborg and bumble bee, of course

Raven and beast boy and Jinx and kid flash. The boys looked very handsome in their suits especially Robin. All of the suits were put under robin's name.

Back at the tower

Robin and starfire started to make a list of who was invited to their wedding and the addresses of all of the people and also went to a place where they could get the invitations made. It was almost the date of the wedding.

Starfire went with robin to the floral arrangements store, all the flowers had wonderful scents. Starfire chose roses robin agreed

Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter is the wedding


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans – The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 3 the wedding day

It was the big day and starfire was equally excited and nervous. Starfire had the wedding jitters she was not nervous about marrying Robin it was the fact that her nerves didn't come until her big day. "Im nervous Raven" said starfire "Well you have to just calm down so I don't end up burning you" said raven holding the curling iron in her hand "im sorry im just so nervous" said starfire "what are you nervous about?" asked Raven , curling star fires hair.

"I am nervous about my vows, what if I mess them up" said starfire "starfire your marrying the love of your life why would you mess them up at least your getting married" said raven looking sad "friend beast boy will ask you when he is ready don't worry" said starfire hugging her friend "thank you" said raven "no thank you" said starfire. Starfire stepped out of the room to put on her gorgeous dress, she looked beautiful her hair, the dress and her makeup. She was ready to get married, all of the bride's maids looked great in the purple dresses, jinx and bumblebee let their hair down, Argent as well and raven kept her hair the same but still looked great. They all complimented starfire on how beautiful she looked and she thanked them all. Starfire looked in the mirror and admired herself and saw how beautiful she looked. Raven had helped her put on her tiara and veil, the best friends hugged one another.

Starfire pov

I think I look beautiful my nerves are even starting to fade away, like raven said im marrying the love of my life. I take a moment to remember the entire things robin and I have been through. Weve been through so much, and look where we are now. Our wedding day, I couldn't ask for anymore. As I pick my purple roses, I begin to cry. Tears of joy not sadness, just pure happiness. I look at myself my dress looks beautiful , my shoes go perfectly , my make up is very pretty and my curly hair it's gorgeous. Every thing is perfect. the man im marrying ,and this day.

Normal pov

Robin was nervous too, he kept walking around in his suit. Just kept walking, just thinking about how many people would be there and messing up his vows. He loved starfire he didn't want to ruin anything, "Beast boy what do I do im just so nervous "said robin beast boy laid a hand on the stressed groom's shoulder

"dude calm down , what could you be nervous about your marrying the girl of your dreams" said beast boy "your right" said robin all the boys were in the room with their black suit with dark purple ties on , they looked very handsome . "Robin" a familiar voice said "Bruce" said robin "I just want to say congrats" said Bruce

"Thanks Bruce" said robin "you have to come on" said Bruce "ok" said robin.

Robin's Pov

I walking beside Bruce my mentor and my father like figure, I feel very nervous when walking to my place next to beast boy. I felt happy seeing Bruce and Diana at my wedding and some other friends of mine. I start to hear the music and I see Cyborg and bumble bee began to walk and behind them is Jinx and Kid Flash. Then I see argent and aqua lad and kole and Jericho. Then they all got in their places and then I see starfire walking beside Galfore and a little tameranian girl throwing flower petals , my nerves fade away fast . Starfire looks beautiful in her white dress , she looks like a princess. I can see her smile , and shed a few tears .

Normal pov

Starfire was given off by Galfore and she took hands with Robin , both looked happy . The priest began to say the words, and robin and starfire said their vows perfectly . They both placed the ring on each others finger and then of course kissed. They walked down the aisle together knowing they were officially

Mr. and Mrs. Grayson . It was time for the reception , starfire walked next to her husband the whole way getting introduced to his family and she introduced her husband to her family. Then the newly weds had their first dance . Robin and starfire cut the cake together .

It was the most beautiful wedding that all their friends had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans -The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 4 1 year later

Starfire and Robin had been making room in the titans tower for a new member of the titans a very little one , Starfire was pregnant . The couple was excited to have a little bundle of joy of their own , they had been planning to start a family for along time. For Raven and Beast boy raven's dream came true they were engaged and were going to be married on the date of may 12th Raven and Beast boy were excited for their friends news and Starfire and Robin were excited for their friends news as well.

Starfire had been helping with the planning of Raven's wedding and trying to get the planning done for her child as well, it was going to be difficult but it would be worth it all in the end . "starfire , can you come here"? said raven "Sure friend raven" said starfire trying to walk down the hall but kind of wobbled .

"we have to pick out dresses the other girls are at the bridal shop we have to meet them there now " said raven "ok" said starfire . So the two girls went to meet the other girls at the bridal shop . "Hey bride to be Raven" said the girls "Hey soon to be mommy starfire" said the girls "hey" said both girls . The others scooted over to make room for a pregnant starfire to sit down . The woman brought out 3 of the most beautiful white and blue wedding dresses. Raven went to try dress 1 on , dress 1 was a Cinderella type dress that was blue and white and was strapless she walked out , "what you guys think" said raven "no" said all of the girls.

So raven went to try dress 2, it had a train on it and wasn't strapless , " So" said Raven "try again" said all of the girls , Raven went back to try dress 3.

Dress 3 was blue and white, strapless and had a train on it , but was simple , just like herself. Raven walked out with the dress on knowing it was the one , before she could ask her friends if it was the dress the girls all said "that's the one" "really" said Raven "yes friend raven it's perfect , friend beast boy will love it " said starfire . So the lady put the dress under ravens name and brought out the dresses for the bridesmaids and star fires maternity maid of honor dress. The dresses were all dark blue similar to color blue of ravens dress. After the dresses were put under raven's name the girls went out for herbal tea.

Meanwhile the boys were going suit shopping , the suits were white and the ties and shirts were the same blue as her dress as the suits were put under beastboys name and they left and went for pizza.

Later back at the tower

The couples and Cyborg came home after their long day , "robin tomorrow is the ultrasound " said starfire sounding super excited to know what her baby's gender was . "okay Starfire" said robin giving his wife a kiss , "Rae" said beast boy "yes" said raven " we have to get the invitations for the wedding" said beast boy

"your right" said raven the two left and went to go make the list of people who would attend their wedding. Starfire and robin had ran to the store to pick up some more things for their child. Cyborg went to go hangout with bumblebee .


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans- The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 5 Ultrasound

Today was the day , the couple was so excited to see what the gender of the baby was . "robin what do you hope our baby's gender is" said starfire

"I want it to be a boy" said robin "well I hope it's a girl"said starfire "well I guess we better be going" said robin "your right" said starfire. When the two got their they were taken into the examination room , The Grayson's its so nice to see you" said the dr "hi" said both of them "so you ready to see the baby" said the doctor "yes im very excited" said starfire "me too" said robin . so the doctor pulled out a shot and gave it to starfire , "what was that for" asked starfire "its to make sure you stay heathy along with the baby" said the doctor . So then the doctor took the ultrasound , "congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grayson your having a boy "said the doctor before the doctor say anything else both parents started to get very excited . "wait your also having a girl , mr. and mrs grayson your having twins" said the doctor . your due date is may 15th ,both titans were so excited that they went straight to the store and bought baby clothes and put a order in for two cribs and then went home to tell their friends the wonderful news.

Starfire's Pov

I hear the doctor say boy im so excited , robin and myself are equally excited and ready to tell our friends about our baby boy and maybe see if they can help with names for our child. The doctor stops us I start to become scared I squeeze robin's hand tightly , the doctor then tells us that we are expecting a girl as well , we are expecting twins. I feel so happy that we would have two babies to care for , and that we are bringing not only one new titan but two .

Robin's Pov

Once the doctor tells us that we will be having twins , I feel a exciting feeling go through my mind. A little of boy and girl , I kiss starfire as we walk out of the room and go to the store star is so excited she picks out purple things for our baby girl and red things for our little boy . I just look and laugh at how much excitements in Starfire's eyes . I'm just happy to know that we were going to be the parents of two children.

Back at the tower

The other titans waited on their friends to come home and tell their news , as the two walked in the others came to help them with their bags. "whats going on" asked starfire "we want to know , what's the baby's gender" said the rest of the titans " well were not having a baby" said starfire and robin

"im so sorry guys you lost the baby" said raven "no, were having 2 babies a boy and a girl" said the soon to be parents reassuring their friends that every thing was fine , "whens the due date" asked raven " May 15th " said starfire "Well that's great , I was worried you were due on the same day as my wedding" said raven

All the titans just laughed and went and talked about the wedding and baby names. So much stuff going on


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans- The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 6 planning and more planning

Starfire was getting close to her due date and raven was getting close to her wedding date. Both girls had been excited and stressed out .

that day, Raven trying to make sure the place she wanted to rent out for her wedding day was available and starfire had plans for a baby shower that night . Both girls tried to help one another with their planning but saw how busy they were with their own. Meanwhile Robin went to go pick up the cake and ice-cream for the baby shower tonight, the cake had the names of their two children on it with purple and red baby booties iced on the cake . Beast boy on the other hand had to find some white shoes for the wedding and had to go pick up the wedding invitations to send them out . Cyborg was helping bumblebee get the food together for the baby shower that night. "Raven do you mind helping me with this" said starfire trying to hang up balloons but couldn't fly up because of her new weight, "sure star" said raven helping her best friend hang up the balloons . "what are you two thinking of naming the babies" asked raven " Night fire and Night star" said starfire placing one of her hands on her very large baby bump , "cute" said raven hanging up more balloons . "Is the place available" asked starfire "yep" said raven

"Great" said starfire " "hi star your looking as beautiful as ever" said robin "thank you" said starfire giving him a kiss and looked at the cake. "the cake is beautiful" said starfire very excited . " the cake looks great can you order me and beast boy's wedding cake" said raven "sure" said starfire walking to the phone to place the order for the cake. "hey dude" said beast boy all wet "what happened to you" said robin

"when I was walking home , two little boys turned on a water hose" said beast boy Robin fell out into laughter "babe what happened to you" said raven worried that he would catch a cold "are you going to laugh" asked beast boy "no" said raven 2 little boys turned on a water hose" said beast boy "my poor beast boy" said raven sarcastically , as the two walked down to their room. " Robin what happened to friend Beast boy" asked starfire , "all im going to say 2 little boys and a water hose" said robin. Starfire began to giggle and got back to her planning for the baby shower.

Bumble bee , Cyborg and their child ciara and teenage daughter Beverly went to the titans tower, Cyborg walked in with food . " hey ya'll " said Cyborg "what's up cy hey ciara and hey bumble bee hey Beverly" said robin "hey robin ciara say hi" said bumble bee " hi uncle robin" said ciara "hey said Beverly . "hi friends" said starfire giving them hugs" said starfire , "ciara your dress is most glorious" said starfire "thank you" said ciara going to color " do you need help with anything aunt star" asked Beverly " as a matter of a fact I do" said starfire , starfire had Beverly help her with the last of the decorations. Beast boy and raven came down the hallway with beast boy in dry clothes , "hey you guys" said beast boy " hey" said raven all of them hugged. " so still think you can beat me at mega monkeys 4" said beast boy " I don't have to think I just will" said Beverly "want to play a round" said beast boy "sure no mercy" said Beverly everyone laughed as Beverly beat him at 4 rounds.

It was 6:00 time for the baby shower

All the guest had arrived . All the girls were saying awe to the things starfire got and boys were eating cake and ice-cream, Beverly ,Ariel and jenny were talking and

Jeri , kalo and ciara were coloring .

**Jeri and kalo are kole and Jericho's kids**

**Jenni is jinx and kid flash teenage daughter**

**Ariel is argent and aqualad's teenage daughter**

**Some of their friends had kids way before starfire and robin got married and the teenagers are 13 **

**And the kids are 3. **


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans- The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 7 May 12th

Today was the day , one of the most important days in raven and beast boy's lives . Their wedding day, Raven for the most part was very calm but was still nervous . " are you nervous friend raven" said starfire while doing ravens hair . "yes" said raven " raven remember what you told me" said starfire curling the rest of ravens hair " when I told you that you shouldn't be nervous" said raven "well why don't you take your advice" said starfire doing ravens makeup and nails.

"I never thought about that star thank you " "your welcome " said starfire bringing a mirror over to raven so she could see how she looked . Starfire got into her dress and looked beautiful and the other girls did too. Raven went to go change into her dress and looked at herself . She looked beautiful , wow Rae said all the girls said . "hi daughter" said Arella walking into the room to see her daughter "you look beautiful" said arella "thank you mother" said raven hugging her mother . "look at you starfire" said Arella starfire hugged arella

Raven's Pov

I see my mother and my eyes begin to tear up im just happy for the parent who loved me came to one of the most important days in my life . My wedding day , I look into the mirror and look at my self and starfire helps me with my veil . I thank her as I pick up my dark blue rose bouquet my nerves fade slowly. I began to tear up, so much that starfire has to reapply some of my makeup.

"Im just so nervous" said beast boy "why" asked robin "what if I say my vows wrong " said beast boy "you will if you don't stop stressing out" said robin

"your right" said beast boy .Beast boy looked at himself , " I look good" said beast boy robin and the other guys rolled their eyes at the green groom.

Beast boy's Pov

I walk to my spot right next to Robin , I can see all of the bridesmaids , the guys and starfire walk down the aisle. Then I see raven and Cyborg walking down the aisle with raven . my nerves are gone . I see my raven, she looks beautiful she takes my hands .I feel happy more content .

Raven and beast boy say their vows and give each other the rings and having their kiss . Now they were Mr. and Mrs. Logan officially, husband and wife.

The reception was so beautiful beast boy and raven met each others friends and families . And then it was time for their dance they danced to

beauty and the beast by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson . They cut their cake it was gorgeous it was dark blue and white . Raven then through her bouquet and starfire caught it just like when raven caught Starfire's both just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans- The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 8 due date

Robin had been working on the babies nursery all night, starfire was happy but thought that her husband needed to sleep . "Robin" said starfire

"star don't come in here" said robin trying to surprise her with the decorating of the nursery , "you need to rest robin im due in only a few days" said starfire

"don't worry about me you need to rest" said robin "ok " said starfire looking at her stomach rubbing it . Raven and beast boy had come back from their honeymoon early so they would be able to see their friends' children. "Star you want some herbal tea" said raven "yes please" said starfire taking the mug from raven, "so how did your honeymoon go" asked starfire "it was great" said raven "hey babe and hey star" said beast boy "hi said both of them .

"robin is doing a good job on your kids nursery" said beast boy "really " said starfire "yep " said beast boy "glorious" said starfire .

"starfire come on" said robin dragging his wife to their children's room "Robin I can't walk like I used to" said starfire pointing to her stomach

"surprise" said robin . Robin opened the doors to a blue room, with 2 cribs and all the stuff they had purchased. "oh robin it glorious" said starfire giving her husband a kiss "now im going to get some sleep" said robin walking to their room starfire giggled and then walked to the hall way , "Uh Robin" said starfire

"yes" said robin "their coming" said starfire robin knew what his wife was talking about and helped her out the hallway , "what's wrong " said beast boy and raven "stars in labor" said robin with a smile on his face "well we have to get her to the hospital" said raven "no kidding am I just going to have them in here" said starfire

"whats with her" said beast boy to raven " oh she's just in pain it supposedly happens all the time" said raven "what happens" said beast boy "she says stuff she doesn't means why are you asking all these questions" asked raven "when we have a baby I want to know what's going to happen" said beast boy

"Beast boy that won't be happening too soon we just got married yesterday." Said raven . Robin and starfire got into their brand new van that had their kids car seats inside already .

At the hospital

Raven and beast boy helped starfire to a wheelchair and robin pushed her to delivery room. The doctor came in , hello mr and mrs grayson your having them a little early , "please just get them out of me" said starfire . after 8 hours of labor the two new graysons were born. "hi nightstar" said starfire holding her little girl

"hi nighrfire" said robin looking at his baby boy, raven and beast boy were now aloud to come and see the new titans. "She looks just like starfire" said raven

"he looks just like robin ' said beast boy "want to hold them" said starfire " yes " said the newlyweds. "whats their full names" asked raven

"Nightstar katiana Grayson" said starfire "Nightfire wing Grayson " said robin "you two have good parents" said raven handing the little girl to starfire

Sorry it was so short and wasn't well explained


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans – The Days of Our Lives

Sorry last chapter

Chapter 9 3 years later

So it had been a year since starfire and robin had their children and Raven and beast boy had their wedding. But it was a whole 3 years since then and raven and beast boy had a little girl and recently had another baby . Also starfire and robin's children were turning 3 in less than 2 weeks. Another stressful year. Nightstar and Nightfire had received their powers and couldn't control them just yet, both twins had both of their parent's powers, Starfire and Robin were planning the twins third birthday.

"Nightfire don't shoot your star bolts at the couch" said starfire "Nightstar don't kick that" said robin both parents had handful of problems trying to plan the kids party and stop the kids from tearing everything up. "Robin can you watch the kids I have to go and pick up the invitations " said starfire "Yep" said robin as he kissed his wife "bye " said starfire giving them all hugs. "Hi uncle Robin " said Renee "hey Renee, hey kids why don't you go play with Renee" said robin trying to get them out of his way. "ok daddy" said the twins "hey dude" said a tired beast boy going to the refrigerator "so why so grumpy" said robin

"gar woke us up crying , 5 times last time" said beast boy "you have it worst than me and star did " said robin raven came down the hall with the baby in her hand

"hey" said raven more depressed than usual "hi said robin" "beast boy have you made his bottle yet"? asked raven "yep" said beast boy passing his wife a warm bottle "thanks sweetie" said raven kissing her husband's cheek "welcome" said beast boy about to go to sleep on the couch. "Im back" said starfire "mommy" said both twins going to hug their mother "hi star" said robin kissing his wife "did you guys listen to daddy while I was gone" said starfire "yes" said the twins

"they did" said robin "good" said starfire "so how did the invitations come out " asked robin "they came out great , look at them" said starfire "they look great" said robin "now I have to go and order their cake" said starfire "you want me too star , you need a break" said robin "okay , here this is what the twins wanted on the cake" said starfire handing her husband a piece paper with the number of the bakery , and the themes and colors that the cake needed to be, "alright im going to call now" said robin kissing his wife on the head "mommy look what I drew" said Nightstar "its glorious , what is it" asked starfire

"its you ,daddy, uncle beast boy , aunt raven and uncle Cyborg fighting villains" said Nightstar "oh it reminds me of old times" said starfire . robin came over to see what his daughter had drawn , "wow night star you're a real Michael Angelo" said robin "Who is that"? asked starfire and Nightstar "never mind" said robin chuckling .

The twin's birthday

Happy birthday banners were everywhere, the cake was already there and pizza was ordered. "star everything ready" said robin "yep all of our friends are going to be here in a few minutes" said starfire smiling "good" said robin as he kissed her "ewe" said the twin starfire and robin just laughed "happy birthday" said starfire giving her kids hugs Happy birthday you two" said robin "thanks" said the twins "so you enjoying your birthday so far" said starfire

"well minus the kissing , yes" said the twins starfire and robin starting laughing again . "What's so funny" said beast boy "the twins saw us kissing "said robin

"oh" said beast boy " Renee , why are you doing that said raven "mommy , im only scaring gar , its funny" said Renee "your just like your dad I swear" said raven . "hey daddy, uncle robin and aunt star and twins" said Renee hi they all said "what is she doing now , Rae" said beast boy "scaring Gar" said raven rolling her eyes, "don't scare Gar Renee , that's not nice" said beast boy. Renee was going through her terrible twos and they were terrible, she didn't listen to her parents and always messing with Gar. "hey guys " said raven sounding more stressed out than usual "friend raven do you want me to hold gar for you" asked starfire

"yes" said raven handing her baby boy to starfire . "so when are the guest arriving" said raven Ding Dong "now" said starfire handing the baby back over to raven

"hi friends" said starfire and giving hugs to bee , Cyborg , bev, Ciara as soon as they came in Jinx , Kid flash , Jenni and the new baby kf jr came in and then

Kole , Jericho, kalo, and Jeri , and then the last of the people Argent , Aqualad's and Ariel . Then the party started . All the teens hung out and all of the younger kids hung out and all the adults hung out.

The party was great.

Hoped you enjoyed !

R & R


End file.
